<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wrath is the embodiment of Passion and Strength by DeputyCupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741923">A Wrath is the embodiment of Passion and Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake'>DeputyCupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deviates From Canon, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Forged Alliances, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, spoilers for end game and expansions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyCupcake/pseuds/DeputyCupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sith Warrior rises from the lowest of the low to be the Emperor's Wrath and then on to become the Commander of the Alliance against the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. And Lana Beniko is all too invested in this journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue part I – Not your usual Acolyte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed a couple of the other OC characters that are mentioned at times in this story, one of them belonging to a friend of mine who created a Cathar and gave me permission to use her in this story. I somewhat own the images but not completely considering they are in-game content.</p><p>A/N 2: There will be a lot of deviation from the game and a little bit of altering of the timelines in order to make this all work out for my intents and purposes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"> Korriban – 3643 BBY</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Honestly, she didn’t understand why it was felt that <strong>she</strong> had to oversee this.</p><p>However, there was a rumour that one of the slaves had truthfully been secretly trained for a bit on Ziost, given just how powerful they were in the Force. So Lana was told to observe the young Acolyte’s arrival and watch over her trials to see how she fares, a woman called Pura Caligo. How ironic that her name meant Pure Mist in their ancient tongue. Especially when there was speculation that Overseer Tremel had a hand in the woman’s final training and now her early call to Korriban. It raised questions amongst the Dark Council and other Sith Lords, particularly the Darths who had ears everywhere. Thus she got appointed to this task, to crouch amidst the sands and winds to wait for the inbound shuttle. Lana, of course, obeyed being an Apprentice who was able to attend her trials sooner than most given her strong affinity with the Force.<br/>
Her eyes gazed over to watch the shuttle land and then open its doors, her body still whilst her eyes furrowed to sharpen them for better sight. Slaves clambered out slowly, nothing unusual. She closed her eyes for a moment as a strong gust brought sand to her face, blocking her vision as she grunted from feeling the sand grains hit against her face so she brought her hand up to cover her eyes. She would not be upset if she and her Master had to leave Korriban, it really didn’t inspire her all that much beyond the Academy itself.</p><p>When her yellow eyes turned back to the shuttle after the gust of sand, Lana’s breath caught as her eyes came across the form of a tall and seemingly very strong woman. Her hair a flaming red in stark contrast to her pale complexion as the young woman looked around herself to look at her surroundings. That is until one of her fellow passengers purposefully bumped his body against hers, as if he couldn’t be bothered to go around her and that it was she in the way. But the look that the woman shot at the young male (Lana could only assume male from what little she could of the being), oh if looks were able to kill a person, then that arrogant being would already be some distance under the ground. If only she had a better angle to gaze at this woman.</p><p>She <strong>had</strong> to get closer.</p><p>So, quietly, Lana moved from the rocks and quickly darted towards the shuttle complex. The blonde then swiftly finding herself a quiet and dark area to look through where Harkun had collected those from the shuttle. Lots of slaves, a Sith Pureblood… An unusually tall Cathar with dark red verging on orange fur and then <em>her.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>A faint blush covered Lana’s cheeks as her eyes swept over the woman’s body as Harkun spoke to the group as a whole, the young woman standing beside the Cathar who was easily the same height as her. So Lana was able to completely look over the woman, who no doubt towered over herself. But also had the most striking green eyes that also stood out in comparison to her skin. Such musculature and yet not a single bit of the woman’s femininity seemed to have been sacrificed at all as she listened to Harkun drone on about how he doubted the slaves would make it through their trials….</p><p>That made Lana pause as she blinked in confusion. <em>‘Hold on, I thought this woman wasn’t a slave…. Was the information that I was given wrong?’ </em>She pondered as she watched on with intrigue, curious as to what was going on here as Harkun left the Cathar and the woman who she hoped was the one she was meant to watch behind.<br/>
When Harkun had left though, Lana was surprised by the slightly dark chuckle that left the Acolyte’s form as the tall woman crossed her arms. “Oh you’ll be the one surprised, Harkun. You <strong>and</strong> your little pet Sith.” She stated as she shook her head and the Cathar looked at her. “What do you mean, Pura?” The female asked and Pura looked at her with a slightly calmer expression, Lana now knowing that the information was correct. “Worry not, Sisyna, you get on with your trial. I will catch up to perform what I must once I meet my actual Overseer.” She answered and Sisyna nodded. “Be careful, Harkun doesn’t seem to be one to be trifled with.” She warned and Pura hummed softly. “Don’t worry about me; you just worry about your trial… Harkun will make your time tricky, you especially above the rest of them as an alien. You must prove them wrong, especially that pet of Harkun’s. He is no better than you. He is still an Acolyte. So watch yourself, Sisyna Alerion.” Was her calm response and the Cathar just nodded before she ran off.</p><p>Pura though turned about to gaze in the opposite direction. That was when Lana noticed Overseer Tremel had come to the area and now the blonde had to wonder. Was Pura sent in the shuttle with the slaves… On purpose? Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to think it through as she needed to record what was going on to prove that Tremel may have brought this Acolyte here early.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>She had to admit, Korriban was unique to say the least. Unique in terms of how <em>unmajestic</em> it was for a Sith world. The redhead Acolyte just didn’t understand what was so empowering about this world beyond the Sith Academy that was here. Alas, she had other things to do as Pura walked over to the Overseer that she was to obey.<br/>
For now….</p><p>“At last, you’ve arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and <span class="u">every</span> moment is critical.” He stated and Pura hummed as she looked him over whilst standing relatively at ease except for her hands behind her back. “I’m Overseer Tremel. For decades, I’ve administered the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order.” The Overseer continued whilst Pura seemed to watch him. He showed none of the markers of Dark Corruption so that made her furrow her brow as the old man carried on talking. “The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die.” Tremel stated with an air of finality to it, but he didn’t really sound all that impressed with her as Pura inclined her head. “I’ll do my best not to disappoint you.” She replied and Tremel hummed as he looked up at her.</p><p>“Good. I risked a <strong>lot</strong> to make this happen.” Tremel stated after a moment’s pause as he walked backwards, turning when he had finished his words and walked to the left passageway. Pura sighed a little before she jogged after him to walk at his side. “Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I <span class="u">expect</span> you to <strong>obey</strong>.” Tremel stated firmly as he glanced at her. ”You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here.” He added on and Pura nodded at that. “Sounds like a plan.” Came her simple yet passionate words and Tremel explained further. “The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face.” He warned before he elaborated at the rising of one of Pura’s brows. “There’s an acolyte here by the name of Vemrin. He’s your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you.”<br/>
“How can I already have an enemy when I just got here?” Pura asked and Tremel held up a hand. “All you need to know is that you are a threat to him and he to you. We’ll make sure you can stand up to that threat.” Was his less than reassuring answer to her question and Pura frowned in reply.</p><p>“That practise sword you’ve arrived with is insufficient—the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a <strong>dominating</strong> weapon.” Tremel stated and Pura looked over her shoulder at the blade that was on her back before she turned her head back to him. “In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there’s an old armoury. A strong Sith war-blade awaits you there.” He stated before he continued on with a warning for his new charge. “The tomb is thick with k’lor’slugs—deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They’ve been the end of many an acolyte.” Pura merely hummed as she bounced a brow. “If they lack the instinct to avoid me, I’ll feed them their heads!” she mused as she looked at him to gauge his reaction, albeit not really getting much from it. “Once you acquire the war-blade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy.” Tremel instructed firmly as he looked at Pura with a stern expression before turning away and leaving her.</p><p><em>‘Well, he’s just a lovely ray of sunshine….’</em> Pura mused to herself as she shook her head before jogging on off in order to carry out the tasks set ahead of her.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Lana watched as Pura ran off, stopping her recording as she stood up. At least she had the proof that Tremel <strong>had</strong>, in fact, brought her here ahead of schedule. But the why remained unclear. Still, it was a start as the young Sith slowly came out of hiding and put her recording device away securely. Now, does she follow her through her whole trial or not… That is the question.</p><p>Making her own decision, Lana decided she was curious and quickly followed the tall Acolyte. She is surprised that she helps the soldiers and other such menial tasks and yet Lana doesn’t blame her. After all, she knew that is was best to have a network of people that she could use. So it was a good way to improve relations by helping.</p><p>So lost in thought was she that, when Lana focused again, she found that she had managed to lose the Acolyte!</p><p>Stepping a little out of the shadows, Lana spotted some K’lor’slug corpses and smiled. <em>‘Oh good, she left me a path.’</em> She thought to herself before the blonde quickly sped through the tomb. At one point though, she jumped back into the shadows as the Acolyte doubled back on herself, no doubt back to the Sergeant who needed her assistance, considering the small explosion that Lana heard. Deciding she had seen enough, Lana managed to get herself through the tomb with ease and out the other side before running up the steps of the Academy to report to her Master of her findings. She knew he was in league with Darth Baras and would likely take credit of his findings, but she stood there anyway, giving her report and awaiting to be excused so she could look out for Pura.</p><p>Finally granted her silent request, Lana bowed and retreated to go and watch the Acolytes that milled the ground floor with their foolish prattling, trying to spot the familiar red hair. It was always the same whenever new Acolytes came, the Apprentices and Lords looked down on the frantic running about, usually betting on who will be killed during their trials and who they might get matched with in terms of a Master. Soon enough, the blonde Sith found her, running back outside for her next task though dressed in something that offered her more protection against the sand and hugged her figure. What surprised her was the fact that it was black and <strong>white</strong>, of all potential colour combinations to wear!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alas, it wasn’t her place to judge as Lana continued to follow and watch Pura’s journey as she juggled the tasks of Tremel but also the ones from Harkun. All whilst seeming to team up with the Cathar slave from before, Sisyna. Unfortunately, her excursion proved short-lived as her own Master called her back to the Academy for a task that required her to remain inside for the duration. Lana, of course, had no choice but to obey as she bowed and went to the Library. There she stayed until close to the evening where she heard rumours flying about and went outside of the library to watch as Pura walked away from Harkun’s office with a smirk, Sisyna at her side along with a Dashade and the Twi’lek slave that had been in the pens. The four of them making their way up the stairs before splitting up. Lana humming as she approached some fellow Apprentices. “What happened?” she asked and the two of them looked at her. “Pura completely outsmarted Overseer Harkun! She was never his Acolyte to train at all so the Cathar is now Lord Zash’s Apprentice instead of Ffon, who got fried to a crisp!” one of them gushed whilst her friend shook his head. “That’s not all, word is that not only did she kill Overseer Tremel, but she also took off his hand to present to Lord Baras and became his Acolyte, then managed to persuade that Twi’lek slave to cooperate and killed Vemrin. Now she is Baras’ new Apprentice.” He replied and the first Apprentice gasped. “I thought we would end up with Vemrin after all! At least she is better to look at.”</p><p>Lana hummed as she tuned the two Apprentices out and focused. There was no further need of her here, so she went to go and gather her things up. The sooner she got to Dromund Kaas, the better in her mind. If only to get rid of the sand that she had in places that she didn’t want to think about. Packing up the last of her items, she stood up and the blonde left the room she had been assigned to her. Making her way to the lower level to catch up with her master at Dromund Kaas. Having no idea that the woman who had caught her attention so was now the one following her, albeit telling the young Twi’lek with her to stay quiet. Lana strode onto the shuttle with purpose and the doors shut behind her, the shuttle taking off and heading towards the space station that orbited the planet.</p><p>Soon enough, Lana stepped onto Vaiken Spacedock and headed towards the shuttle bay for the transports to the ships that would head towards Dromund Kaas and settled herself. It was always a long trip, no matter which transport one used. So the blonde Sith settled herself into a meditative state and sighed as she focused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N 3: This is what Sisyna looks like, photo was lent to me by my friend who created the character.<br/></p><p>A/N 4: Hopefully you have enjoyed this first chapter of this new story. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue part II – Reporting and then caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With her report compiled, Lana returns to the capital world of the Sith and the Empire. But what happens when you are caught by the one you were observing?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed the characters from Wentworth. I somewhat own the images but not completely considering they are in-game content. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.</p><p>A/N 2: There will be a lot of deviation from the games and a little bit of altering of timelines to make this all work out for my intents and purposes.</p><p>A/N 3: Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Alas, it has been tricky to get writing done with the current circumstances going on around the world, still working and then also having a bit of family medical drama going on (as if I don’t have enough on my plate!). Still, I hope you are keeping yourselves and your families safe during this time and enjoy this chapter!<br/>Best I can figure out, Lana is about 23/24 during the Prologue and 1st Act of the game, what with it being said from some of the people behind SWTOR that she is 36 during the Nathema Conspiracy and I am playing it that Pura was born in the same year. Who out of the two will be older? Probably Lana?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dromund Kaas</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lana was glad when, during her meditation, she heard the announcement that they were approaching the Capital world of the Empire. Standing up from her crouch, the blonde Apprentice brushed off her clothes and made sure to grab her bag as she headed out of the quarters she had been given and towards the shuttle bay in order to grab the first shuttle down to Dromund Kaas. She felt the subtle shift as the vessel came out of hyperspace and slowed to thrusters. As much as she wasn’t keen on Dromund Kaas because of the constant darkness and rain, still, it was infinitely better than the constant sands of Korriban.</p><p>The shuttle bay doors opened and Lana walked on through, approaching the shuttle that was closest to the shielded airlock. Stepping on through, she walked up the ramp and then sat down in the closest seat that would provide her with a quick exit as the blonde Sith sat herself down with a sigh, shutting her eyes to meditate once more. It helped pass the time quicker as the subtle shift of the vessel indicated to her that it has lifted and was now leaving the ship. <em>‘Good, the sooner the better in my mind. I still seem to have sand in places where I shouldn’t!’</em> she thought to herself before concentrating once more.</p><p>It was a short ride down to the spaceport on the planet, and Lana was eager to get her report delivered and then cleaned up as she got up and then quickly left the shuttle when the doors barely opened, striding quickly through the spaceport and then hopping onto a taxi to take to Kaas City. While Dromund Kaas wasn’t a favourite planet of hers, it was much better than Korriban with its sand and intense sunlight, Lana honestly couldn’t understand why that had to be the planet that housed the Academy. Beyond the fact that the Sith of the past built it there, but even still! Lana shook her head as the rain plastered her hair to her head whilst the shuttle flew through the air, the lightning striking at the rods that helped ensure the city was unaffected by the lightning. Cutting out the middle stop, Lana simply steered the taxi to carry on through the city so that she would, hopefully, be able to park up straight outside the Citadel.</p><p>The taxi soon landed and Lana quickly hopped out before walking into the Citadel, running her fingers through her hair to try to dry out her hair as quickly as possible before she would present herself to her master. It wouldn’t do for her to look too dishevelled before them so she quickly tidied herself up as she approached their office, pausing a moment to make herself presentable and calm her breaths. Once she deemed herself calm, Lana walked through the office doors. ”Ahhh, there you are, Beniko, I wondered when you would actually get in here.” Her master stated and Lana sighed as she stood with her hands behind her back. “Apologies, my Lord.” She dutifully replied and her master lifted their head to look at her. “So, what did you learn about this Acolyte that was transferred from Ziost?” was their inevitable question and Lana took a breath before she handed her report over whilst summarising it. How the Acolyte had been transferred under Overseer Tremel’s instruction in order to preserve the ancient dogma of only the purest Sith would be allowed to undertake the trials. How the Acolyte powered through their trials without hesitation, even when faced with seemingly impossible tasks such as defeating the ancient guardian of Marka Ragnos’ tomb. How the young woman managed to turn the tables by carrying out Darth Baras’ command and killed her Overseer before completing Baras’ tasks, struck down her adversary and became Baras’ new Apprentice. “You sound in awe of this young woman, Beniko…” her master remarked and Lana used every bit of control to keep her features neutral. “She is fascinating to me, Master, a woman rising from nothing and, against a lot of odds against her, rose to become the new Apprentice to an influential Sith Lord. I would almost say she had been a slave once, given the physical strength that she seems to possess. And her powers with the Force… I haven’t felt anything like it before.” She admitted and her master hummed at that before sighing, obviously having tried to get more out of her but failed. “Very well, get yourself clean and tidy in your regular robes. Give yourself some time to reacclimatise to Kaas City. I will have tasks awaiting you soon enough.”</p><p>How Lana had <strong>yearned</strong> to hear those words. She bowed to her master and left their office before going to her usual quarters to cleanse herself, remove all traces of sand from her person and then slipped into her robes and cloak. They were more familiar to her, helped her cloak amidst the shadows where she can better observe without being distracted or caught. Unpacking her things and transferring her lightsaber to her belt, Lana packed what she might need into the pouch on her belt and then proceeded out of the Citadel once more to ‘take some time to reacclimatise’ as her master put it. Not that there was really much to adjust to beyond trading hot sand for cold rain. Still, it was preferable at least as Lana reached the speeder pad once more, her previous taxi was gone so she took a small speeder in order to <em>hop</em> back to the main city area in order to walk around as she powered up the speeder and got it airborne.<br/>
Hopping off the speeder, Lana sighed as she straightened out her clothes that had creased up during the ride. Sorting out her cloak, she walked down the ramp and towards some of the apartments, not at all paying attention to her surroundings until she heard that one voice that she truly didn’t expect to hear. And that voice came from behind her with its sultry and smooth tone.</p><p>“I thought I had someone following me….”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>XXXXXXXXX<br/>A/N 4: I have purposefully kept Lana’s master quite vague description wise as no one seems to know who Lana’s master actually is so hence the vagueness. I’ll let you guys imagine who her master might be, or even create one in your minds.</p><p>A/N 5: Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter of this story. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue part III – Unexpected Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you're caught by the very person you have been following, just what can you do?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed a couple of the other OC characters that are mentioned at times in this story. I somewhat own the images but not completely considering they are in-game content. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.</p><p>A/N 2: There will be a lot of deviation from the games and a little bit of altering of timelines in order to make this all work out for my intents and purposes.</p><p>A/N 3: Apologies that it has been a long time since I updated. Alas, with everything going on, I needed to take some time away from writing and everything else to just give myself a mental break. I hope this chapter will help you, my dear readers, forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lana gasped in surprise as her body stopped itself upon hearing those words. Her eyes wide as she slowly turned on the spot to address the owner of <strong>that</strong> voice and……</p><p>
  <em>‘Stars help me, for the Force may not be enough for <strong>this</strong>!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>There she stood, a young Twi’lek at her side, in an armour set that Lana never really pictured that the redhead would ever honestly wear. But oh! How it framed and perfectly showed off the musculature that the young Sith possessed as Lana gazed – <em>‘No Lana, be honest with yourself about this!’</em> – <strong>stared</strong> at the young woman. Only to have a rich chuckle catch Lana’s attention once more as she gazed up into eyes that had coloured much like her own. The yellow eye colouring of the Sith who dipped into the dark side but not completely. But the blonde couldn’t help but note how Baras’ Apprentice had eyes that held flecks of her original green amidst the yellow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Vine Cat got your tongue?” came the rather delicious purr that sent a shiver down Lana’s spine, which had nothing to do with the falling rain. The Twi’lek slave hummed as Lana somewhat noted the young woman looking at her. “Not sure about a Vine Cat, but I think you seem to have caught it!” she mused boldly and Pura hummed as she looked sideways at the slave. “I think you may be right there… Still, I suppose I shouldn’t be<strong> too</strong> cruel to her for staring.” She mused with humour laced in her tone before she hummed once more and turned to properly look at the blue-skinned Twi’lek. “Here Vette, take these credits and head to the Market to get yourself some better blasters. Anyone who gives you trouble, tell them they'll have to deal with Darth Baras’ new Apprentice…” she stated whilst handing the Twi’lek a good handful of credits, the young woman beaming in delight as she looked at them in her hand. “Really?! You’re the best! I… I mean…” she cleared her throat at Pura’s cocked brow before straightening and gave a small bow. “Th… Thank you, my Lord.”</p><p>Lana watched as the Twi’lek took off towards the market and Pura gently chuckled. “Ahhh Vette, I doubt I’ll be bored with her around to keep me company.” She remarked and Lana smiled. “She seems a bit of a handful, mind she has her collar on at least.” Was her response before seeing Pura shake her head at her remark. “Handful, maybe, but that collar is only loosely on and hasn’t any voltage in it, never mind any power in the trigger switch.”<br/>
“You took it off of her.” Lana surmised from that and Pura nodded as she crossed her arms. “I did, and I make no apology for it. Vette earned it and I personally find that you don’t earn true loyalty from a follower if they are in fear of you potentially shocking them all the time. Plus it was uncomfortable for her.” She replied with a defensive tone in her voice that Lana held up her hands. “No need to get defensive, I agree after all.” She quickly soothed and Pura’s lips smiled on one side at the response. “Well, that’s good. Now, am I allowed to know the name of the woman who was following me through most of my time on Korriban?”</p><p>
  <em>‘She knew?!’</em>
</p><p>Lana’s face must have shown her shock as Pura started to laugh. “Even compared to the sands of Korriban, your hair is quite distinctive, my Lord.” She explained before adding. “Plus, not hard to notice when someone else makes footsteps near to where you’ve been.” Lana chuckled at that, knowing that she couldn’t deny the truth. “True enough and please, just Lana.” She replied and the tall Warrior smiled at that response. “Lana… Just Lana?” she questioned and a brighter smile pricked the blonde’s lips up. “Lana Beniko.” She answered and Pura nodded, an oddly comfortable silence filling between them as Lana took a moment to look over her clothes, obviously a set Darth Baras acquired for her given that it was fitted for her height and her physique but the skirt annoyed her a little as she frowned. She must have made some noise of disapproval as Pura let out a heavy sigh. “I know, not really befitting a Sith Warrior, I agree. But when your Master gifts you with an armour set that was better in a sense to what you wore before, you can’t exactly argue or say no.”</p><p>Lana, unfortunately, could only agree at that as she hummed in thought. “I have a spare set of my armour except for this top bit with the cape, and it should dye well to match your top.” She offered and Pura’s brows rose up in surprise as Lana continued whilst digging the set from her pack. “Here, use this cantina here, there is a vendor inside who should be able to help you put with the necessary dues so it isn’t too out of sync with each other. And I’ll wait for your Twi’lek friend.” She finished as she handed Pura the armour set and pointed out the cantina entrance for the tall woman. “Go on! You’ll be fine, I promise!” Lana laughed at her incredulous expression and Pura sighed. “Oh alright…” she stated before walking off, Lana smirked when she could vaguely hear Pura mutter. “I highly doubt it will fit me anyway, why did I have to be so bloody tall?!”</p><p>Crossing her arms, the blonde Sith sighed as she leaned against the wall to get at least some shelter from the rain that always falls here on Dromund Kaas, it was a little annoying that of all the planets that the Sith and the Empire called their capital, it was one of the most depressing planets you could be on. <em>‘Well, at least it isn’t Korriban. I’ll be happy if I <strong>never</strong> have to step foot on that planet again.’ </em>she mused to herself as she waited for the blue-skinned Twi’lek. The young woman returned soon enough and hummed as she looked around before Lana waved her over. “She’s in the cantina, I gave her some armour pieces to try on instead of that wretched skirt that she had on. Considering it makes no sense for a Warrior to have a skirt at <strong>that </strong>length.” She explained once Vette came over to her and leaned against the wall. “Yeah, kinda didn’t make sense to me either but… When it is the guy who tells you what to do who gives it to ya, kinda tricky to tell him no, you know?” Lana chuckled at the young woman’s response. “Pura said the same ironically.” She explained when she saw the Twi’lek’s confusion and Vette smiled. “Well, we’ve had some bonding time between Korriban and now…” she replied before she shrugged. “Now I think we have something like a friendship going on, I guess.” Lana nodded and asked Vette about her new blasters, something she happily showed off before she hummed as she looked around Lana, the Sith could only assume that Pura had returned before she heard the Sith herself ask. “Well, do I dare ask how it looks?”<br/>
Lana stood herself up and then twisted her body to look back, only to fully turn to look at Pura in her new outfit choice. And, while she expected the Sith to take on some of her armour pieces, she hadn’t quite anticipated the fact that Pura decided on using <strong>most </strong>of her armour, if not most of them except the chest piece as she looked the woman over.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘As if her outfit before didn’t draw my eyes before, now I haven’t a choice <strong>but </strong>to look!’</em> she thought to herself as she saw how her style of gloves went higher up Pura’s arms but allowed for greater attention on the woman’s arm muscles. And somehow Pura managed to mix the forward skirt sash and kama with the belt and skirt of her armour together in this unusually pleasing manner so it didn’t look too strange. It annoyed her that the green remained but, other than that, the dyes worked rather well. And the skirt now showed the sheer power in Pura’s legs, never mind their length.<br/>
Her eyes soon drew back up to Pura’s face, only to find a smirk painted on her lips once more. “I take it you approve then, Miss Beniko?” she teased and Lana felt her cheeks flush with heat. “I’d say that’s a yes, seeing as that is better suited for you. Doesn’t look too bad.” Vette translated and Lana offered a slightly weak smile as Pura chuckled richly. “Thank you for the translation, Vette.” She replied, though she continued to look at Lana as she drew a little closer. She lifted her hand and then brushed back some of Lana’s hair from her eyes. “There. That’s better.” She breathed out and Lana sighed heavily at that. She honestly hadn’t expected Pura to be so bold as to touch her in such a way, and within the public eye at that.</p><p>Alas, that moment was gone all too soon as Pura stepped back. “I wish we can stay and chat, but I must get on with my tasks that Darth Baras has assigned to me.” She sighed heavily and Lana nodded in understanding. “I wouldn’t be surprised if my Master started calling me soon. They wanted me to ‘re-acclimatise myself to Dromund Kaas’. I will never understand why this planet had to be the centre of the Empire…” she muttered and Pura nodded at that. “Well, we’ll be around the planet for a while but, if we don’t see each other…” she stated, making Lana look back at her and that damnable smirk of hers as she said. “See you around the galaxy.” The tall Sith then walked backwards before turning away and leaving, Vette catching up and that was when Lana shouted to her. “Don’t forget to show off those new blasters, Vette!” she smiled as the two looked back at her before the Twi’lek beamed and took out her new guns, twirling them in her hands. Pura smirked at her before her attention was fixed on Vette and her new toys, obviously letting the Twi’lek keep whatever change she got as Lana smiled before making her way back to the Citadel.</p><p>Whatever comes next for them, she doubted this would be the <strong>last</strong> time she saw Baras’ tall Apprentice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N 4: Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter of this story. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see. And hopefully, I will see you soon with the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prologue part IV - The newly made Lord of the Sith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A year passes for the two Sith and yet fate has its way of making the most unexpected people meet again in the strangest places.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I do not own Star Wars, the music, the imagery that is involved, the storylines, quotes, the characters or indeed a couple of the other OC characters that are mentioned at times in this story. I somewhat own the images but not completely considering they are in-game content. I am merely borrowing a lot of things from these two franchises to help create a story.</p><p>A/N 2: There will be a lot of deviation from the games and a little bit of altering of the timelines in order to make this all work out for my intents and purposes.</p><p>A/N 3: Sorry it has been some time since I updated. Life has been a little crazy and has played havoc with my muse so I finished this chapter on 21st October but could only post today (25th October). Plus trying to actually get my Toon of Pura towards the stage I need her to be at for the next parts to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dromund Kaas – 3642 BBY</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The next year passed as a blur for Lana, assignments coming and going from her Master until she was made a Sith Lord and so had a bit more freedom to do as she pleased. But throughout all this time, she also kept an ear open for Pura’s exploits, the redhead having gone from Dromund Kaas to Balmorra and on to Nar Shaddaa to sort out some business of Darth Baras before moving again to Tatooine and then Alderaan to, sources say, track down a Jedi Padawan, of all things. Their paths crossed every now and again, usually at Vaiken Spacedock but it was sometimes enough for a quick catch up and for Pura to have a rest between assignments and tasks. Along with giving each other some help from time to time, the two of them were able to get to know each other a little where there weren't too many ears wagging for information or anything that could be used in a dangerous manner. But then rather recently, word has it, Pura was heard to be taking a trip to Hutta of all places and was now returning, last Lana heard anyway through her ways and methods. Some sources said though that now she had an Apprentice of her own, something Lana wished she could investigate further to get to the truth. Unfortunately, she was to travel and meet with a Darth Arkous on Vaiken Spacedock. Something about becoming his advisor for something that he had planned for the Empire, something <em>glorious</em>.</p><p>She sighed heavily as she stepped out of the dry confines of the Citadel and out into the rains of Dromund Kaas once more, her thoughts heavy with thinking about what Darth Arkous would want with her. But that was when a familiar voice called out to her and broke her from her internal musings as she stopped in her tracks. “I thought your task of shadowing <em>me</em> ended a year ago, Beniko.” Lana laughed at that as she turned around on the spot, a smile on her face as she looked towards the shadows of the cantina. “It did! I had no idea that you had returned to the Capital already, <em>my Lord</em>.” She replied as Pura stepped out from the shadows. Her yellow eyes being what gave her away as the rest of her pale face stepped into view before her red hair became obvious the further she stepped away from the dark. Lana hummed at the different hairstyle that Pura spotted before her eyes then gazed over her choice of outfit as she crossed her arms. “Mind, I may have to ask if <strong>you</strong> are trying to steal my looks. Should I be worried you are trying to become me?” she teased and was rewarded by that deep chuckle that she so often missed as her eyes unashamedly looked over Pura once more.</p><p>

</p><p>Now a Sith Lord herself and, from what Lana had heard since the time they last met here, Pura now seemed to possess the self-confidence to stray away from how her Master had wished her to be seen. Thus, gone was the plaited bun and the long plait which remind Lana of servitude and gone was the armour set which showed off Pura’s musculature. Now, the young woman had her hair in a rather sophisticated up-do and was in an armour that was like her own but in a silvery grey and black, showing off the warrior that she was but also a subtle nod to her personal alignment. Pura smirked as she leaned back on her hip and crossed her arms. “What can I say? You inspire me, <em>Lord Beniko</em>…” she replied and Lana rolled her eyes. “Stars above, don’t. I detest having titles… Just Lana, please.” She gently begged and Pura nodded. “Then between us, Pura is what I prefer.” Were her compromising words and Lana chuckled as she gave a nod in acceptance of such a compromise. “Fair enough! Now, what have you been up to the past year? I want to hear <strong>all </strong>about it!” she smiled brightly and Pura nodded as she motioned to the cantina. “Why don’t we head inside? It’ll be much easier than talking over the storms and the rain…” she mused before turning to the shadows and waving someone over. Lana squinted before a slight young woman stepped out. “Come Jaesa, we’re going inside and I would like you to meet a friend of mine.” She stated as the hooded young woman walked towards Pura and stood at her side briefly until Pura led them inside the cantina.</p><p>The redhead waved to the bartender who nodded and motioned her to the elevator to go up to the upper floor. Pura nodded in response before looking back at Lana. “There is a room spare we can use.” She translated for Lana and Jaesa before showing then the way, stepping onto a small lift with the two shorter Sith. Once ascended to the upper floor, Pura stepped off of the lift and walked to the right, Jaesa following like an obedient apprentice so Lana brought up the rear. She followed the red-head to a sealed door, Pura stopping to punch in a code and open up the door. “I didn’t realise you had a private room, my Lord.” Lana mused with a slight smirk on her lips and Pura turned to look at her. “Not exactly, but being Baras’ Apprentice has its weight.” She remarked before stepping in, the 2V unit standing up straight as they entered. “Oh! My Lords! Welcome!” the droid greeted as it moved over to wipe a table clean (despite it already being clean) before straightening as Pura sat down. “What is it to be this evening then, my Lord? Your usual quick tipple? Your more languid choice of drink? Or the glorious celebration of the Sith Empire choice for you?” the droid asked and Pura chuckled as she motioned for Jaesa to sit. “My more languid choice for tonight, TooVee, but bring my quick tipple as a full glass for my Apprentice. She is new to Dromund Kaas and thus should be introduced to our drinks.” She replied smoothly and the 2V droid inclined its head before looking at Lana. “And for you, my Lord?” the droid asked and Lana hummed. “I will have the same as Lord Caligo, if you please.” She replied before taking a seat, the droid inclining its head before walking away to do as bid. “Oh, and TooVee, place Lana’s drink on my tab.” Pura added before smirking as Lana glared at her, the redhead chuckling in that way that made Lana’s stomach (or her heart) do a flip-flop moment. “Relax Lana, call it my paying back for the armour change you gave me a while back. I am not a woman who forgets favours owed, or true friends.”</p><p>Lana fell silent at that, analysing her words to try to find some kernel of a lie. But, as usual, she couldn’t find one with Pura and that damn smile of hers. Lana smiled back as she sighed softly. “Honestly, I just couldn’t stand the thought of you trying to fight in that skirt… Who thought that it was such a good idea to have a Warrior wear something like that anyway…” she remarked and was rewarded by Pura’s laughter. It was such an honest sound, a rarity in the Empire, and Lana enjoyed hearing Pura laugh as she leaned forward. “So… Do I get to hear about your adventures now that we’re inside, Pura?” she asked again and Pura laughed before nodding, leaning forwards as well before launching into the tale.</p><p>How Darth Baras had her travel to Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa to sort out a couple of his Agents before trying to track down Jaesa by tracing her early life on Alderaan and Tatooine. This didn’t surprise Lana at all, what did though was the details: Pura allowing the Balmorra Agent’s son to forget everything so he could live and then gave the Agent the chance of an honourable duel so he could die with dignity, the fact that Pura spared Lord Rathari so he could serve her instead, how she spared Master Yonlach after he wiped his Padawan Yul-Li’s memory and then of course how she coerced Jaesa’s parents to come to the Empire where she has ensured the betterment of their lives. That just showed how much better Pura was in comparison to most Sith in Lana’s mind.<br/>
Then Pura spoke about how Jaesa wanted to set up a meeting between them, only for her Master Nomen Karr found out and tried to trap Pura and her crew with a couple of other Jedi. She managed to escape and that was when Nomen Karr put forward the challenge for Baras, getting him to meet on Hutta for a duel. Pura revealed however that Baras sent her in his place to defeat him.</p><p>“During the fight, I could sense Nomen Karr slowly turning to the dark side with his conviction of defeating me and then Baras, his eyes even went red.” Pura stated before she looked at Jaesa, knowing how quiet she was so placed her hand on the younger woman’s back. “Jaesa? Do you want me to stop?” she asked in a voice so soft and tender that Lana could barely believe it was the same person talking. Jaesa lifted her head a little to gaze at Pura. “I’m ok, Master, you can keep going…” she replied and Pura sighed. “I won’t when it <strong>obviously</strong> makes you uncomfortable, dear one…” she gently pressed and Lana sighed softly, thinking of how to divert the issue so leaned forward to grab the two Force-users’ attention. “People often do things yet mask their true intentions, but your new Master is one of the most honest people I know.” She stated and Jaesa turned to her. “I know, I sensed it in her when she allowed me to use my powers to read her… Very little of the Dark Side resides in my Master, and she has been good to me since I joined her crew.” Pura blushed lightly from these words spoken of her. “Jaesa, you think too kindly of me…” she replied and Jaesa giggled softly. That was when Lana spotted something about Jaesa’s eyes as she peered under her hood. “Hold on… There is no corruption in you…” she breathed out and Pura looked at her. “Something I trust you can keep quiet about...” the warrior warned and Lana nodded in response. “Yes, of course! I just assumed that…”</p><p>“I thought you would have learned by now not to ever assume <em>anything</em> about me?!”</p><p>Lana paused at those words before chuckling softly. “How <strong>very </strong>true! Do forgive me.” She replied, about to add more when they heard a gasp and they all turned to the door. “Master, we have an uninvited guest…” Jaesa warned and Pura held up her hand before making a gripping motion. As expected, the sounds of someone choking became apparent and a cloak failed, revealing a young apprentice. “Well, well… A spy, hmmm? We can’t have you running amuck…” Pura stated as she stood up but Jaesa placed her hand on Pura’s arm. “Allow me, Master…” the young woman pleaded and Pura sighed before nodding, slowly releasing the apprentice whilst Jaesa stared into her eyes before waving her hand. “You heard nothing of import between my Master, Lord Beniko and I… Merely two Sith catching up…” she stated, using one of her Jedi powers by the seem of it as the apprentice’s eyes glazed over. “I… Heard nothing of import. Just Darth Baras’s apprentice and Lord Beniko catching up…” she repeated before taking her leave of them and Jaesa activated the lock on the door.</p><p>Pura smirked at this as Jaesa walked back over. “Very well played, Jaesa, who knew one of your old abilities would come so handy!” she mused as they all sat down again, Lana nodded in agreement. “Indeed, quite astonishing that you actually managed to get her to do that...” she added and Jaesa shrugged. “Well, one thing that I was taught is that a Jedi ’suggests’ the action for them to perform, not compels them. Therefore it is easier to manipulate them.” Pura nodded at that explanation before she turned her attention back to Lana. “So, enough about me. What have <strong>you</strong> been up to considering you haven’t been shadowing me?” Pura asked, leaning her elbow on her knee, ankle atop the other knee with her hand cradling her head. Lana hummed softly at the question before sighing. “I’ll be honest, nothing anywhere near as exhilarating as you and your crew. And I have a feeling that your work has only just begun.” She replied honestly as she leaned forward, elbows on the table before she launched into the different things she had been up to, as she said, nothing really exciting in comparison to everything she had heard that Pura had been up to but Jaesa listened curiously and asked her questions, the kind that Lana was happy to answer to broaden the Apprentice's learning.</p><p>Soon enough though, Pura received a message on her holo-communicator from Darth Baras, requesting she return to her ship for her next assignment. Pura answered the call respectfully enough but, once the call ended, she sighed heavily with a groan. “No rest for the wicked, hmmm?” she asked in that voice of hers which somewhat halted Lana’s thoughts before she focused as Pura waited for an answer. “I… Indeed, no doubt my own Master will be summoning me…” she replied after a few moments before she paused. “Mind, I do have to go to Vaiken Spacedock… Darth Arkous has asked me to meet with him to become his advisor for something he is planning. Something <em>’glorious’</em> for the Empire.” She recalled with a vague shrug at the end whilst Pura hummed and curled a finger on her chin. Her hand then motioned to the side. “Whatever it is, I have no doubts that you will make the operation a complete success and that Darth Arkous will no doubt teach you new things to broaden your horizons, Lana.”  Came her encouraging words and Lana nodded as she stood up. “Let us hope so, I best not keep you from whatever dangerous task your Master has in mind for you.” She replied before turning to leave.</p><p>Just before Lana could completely turn away, she was turned back and brought to Pura, the woman’s strong arms wrapping themselves around her form. Lana couldn’t help but sigh at the contact and her own arms rose to wrap around the tall woman’s form, taking comfort in the strength of the woman’s hold and just how warm she was. “Don’t you worry about me, Lana, whatever comes will come and I’ll battle through it as I always do.” The tall Sith Lord reassured in a whisper against her ear and Lana allowed a smile on her lips at that. “You better do, because it’ll be my turn to buy the drinks next time!” she joked as they pulled apart, Pura laughing in response which caused an odd little tumble of Lana’s heart as the blonde Sith smiled up. Those yellow eyes with green flecks gazed down at her before those soft lips gently pressed themselves against Lana’s forehead. “I’ll be fine Lana, I have a very good Apprentice to help keep an eye on me.” She reminded and Lana chuckled. “That’s if you listen to her!” she joked and Pura laughed again before stepping away. “We’ll meet again, Lana. Don’t be afraid to keep in touch this time, alright?”</p><p>Lana smiled and nodded in return. “I’ll try my best. Keep yourself, and your Apprentice, safe, won’t you?” she asked and Pura nodded at that. “I would say when have I not, but you could probably tell me all of my more reckless times.” She chuckled and Lana laughed at that before hugging Pura again. “Please though... Be safe.” She whispered before pulling away and leaving.</p><p>The redhead sighed as she watched Lana leave and breathed out after her. “For you? I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N 4: Although this naturally doesn’t happen in the game, it’s still a cute moment and was fun to write out these two with their height differences.</p><p>A/N 5: Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter of this story. Please give kudos and comments if you like what you see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>